Yandere! Naruto x Reader
by Thenoteofthedeath
Summary: Yandere! Naruto x Reader


You walked in o a ramen shop with your friends Naruto, Sasuke, and your sort of friend Suskota. You didn't like her at all but you said hello to her at one point and she latched onto you like, well I dont do metaphors. She continues to talk about how shes the most awesome person in the room and you started to understand why Mayo wanted to set her hair on fire, of course you would never do something like that because you were too nice. Suskota continued to talk as you all found a table and sat down quickly pulling Sasuke down next to you as Naruto and Suskota sat down across from the two of you, Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke, you were guessing that it was because he had to sit next to Suskota who began to flirt with Naruto despite having a boyfriend of one year. Everyone ordered their food and waited the unreasonable amount of time it took for the food to get to the table. Suskota continues to flirt switching back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke tempting you to tell her boyfriend hoping that it would maybe ruin her life, but again you were too nice to do anything like that.  
As the food got here and everyone started eating Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke which was strange because it's been quite a while since everyone sat down plus he had ramen, he shouldn't be angry anymore. You brushed it off and ate. Soon everyone finished eating and got up to leave you started walking out of the shop next to Sasuke until Naruto forced his way in between the two of you making sure to keep the two of you as far apart as possible. You were confused; he had never done something like that. He still continued to keep the two of you apart and glare at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at you with a confused look on his face, you looked back at him equally confused; you both looked back forward and continue to walk. You departed from the three of them to your home, waving goodbye and walked into your house. Naruto, Sasuke, and Suskota continued walking, all three of them had to walk down an alleyway to arrive to their homes which was unfortunate for Sasuke and Suskota, but gave Naruto the perfect opportunity and setting to carry out his plan. You see, Naruto, in his mind, has been protecting you for the last few years. There were always guys who were interested in you, Naruto didn't like that, he tended to watch them, find out their life and right before they confess he makes the disappear, usually in the most bloody way possible. He grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder scaring him a little and making him jump, 'what an amazing ninja he is' Naruto thought sarcastically to himself. Sasuke turned around and looked over at Naruto wondering what he wanted, as he looked at Naruto he noticed that along with the anger that had been present the entire night he had a bit of an insane look on his face along with a bit of a twitch. Sasuke looked at him confused and a little bit worried, Naruto grinned; he enjoyed the look he got before he killed them, he lifted his hand up, and violently stabbed his hand into his chest and grabbing his still beating heart and ripping it out, and holding it in front of himself. Naruto looked down at it along with Sasuke, who was shocked as Naruto held the heart up to his mouth his mouth taking a bite out of it as Sasuke watched. Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulder watching him as he dropped to the ground. He dropped the heart that recently stopped beating down on the, now getting colder carcass of Sasuke. Then he remembered that Suskota was with them. He turned around wiping his hand on his orange jumpsuit, the red standing out brightly contrasting with the orange. He looked at Suskota, who had a shocked look on her face. Naruto started approaching her, when she grinned, Naruto was confused. She started rambling about how she knew that he loved her. Naruto started getting annoyed walking over to her and slamming her head against the wall hearing a loud crack of her skull busting. Naruto sighed contently and he stopped hearing her voice. He let go of her head as her limp body dropped to the ground. Naruto dusted off his hands and started cleaning up the mess he made.  
-Time skip-  
It's been a few days since you've seen Sasuke and Suskota, Suskota you didn't really care all that much about seeing but, not seeing Sasuke worried you. You've asked Naruto about it a few times, but he wouldn't tell you. Eventually you just stopped asking. At some point, you're not sure when Naruto started staying at your home, it was weird and you were confused at first but you got used to it. He soon started acting strange, clinging onto you when you went out somewhere, losing his temper more easily, even sometimes not letting you leave. You brushed it off and went to bed. You woke up in the morning in a completely different bedroom than the one you slept in. you got up and started looking around, you walked over to the door and tried to open it finding that it was locked, you started to panic fearing you had been kidnaped. You went around the room exploring every possible exit, until the door started to open, your heart skipped a beat and you froze. You were terrified, you watched the door in anticipation waiting for your captor to walk in, and he did. It was Naruto. You let out a sigh of relief calming down a small amount. Naruto grinned noticing that you had woken up. You got up to leave the room when Naruto closed and locked the door again. You were confused and walked over to the door pounding on it asking him to let you out, asking turned to begging then begging turned to panic then panic turned to ball up in the corner of the room. You had stayed locked in that room, never getting let out. The only time you really ever saw anyone was when Naruto came in. And you were tired of his company.  
-Extended ending-  
Mayo sat in her favorite chair reading a new book that she started, she thought to herself. She hadn't seen you in a while. She shrugged and looked back down to her book and continued to read  
THE END.


End file.
